


A Suggestion

by demoka



Category: The Good Wife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: A Suggestion<br/>Pairing: Alicia/Kalinda<br/>Rating: R<br/>Summary: Kalinda really wants Alicia to forgive her.<br/>Word Count: 220<br/>A/N: For sweetjamielee's The Good Wife Summer Comment Fixathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suggestion

It's late and Alicia really isn't in the mood to deal with Kalinda right now. But there's no one else in the office so no one else will hear if Alicia does scream this time.

'How can I make this up to you?'

'Oh, I don't know Kalinda. What do you do when faced with the wife of the man you've fucked? Lick her boots and beg for forgiveness?'

Alicia's scoff falls out of her mouth as Kalinda drops to her knees, bends over, places her palms on either side of Alicia's feet and starts licking her right shoe. Alicia's brain freezes. She looks up and scans the office. It's still empty. She looks back down in wary fascination, watching Kalinda's tongue flick out to touch the tip of her shoe, drawing itself up slowly and stopping just before it touched her bare skin. Her eyes tracked the muscle as it descended and began its ascent once more.

Alicia is vaguely aware of thinking that it's a pity that she isn't wearing open toed heels.

Seeing Kalinda in this position is causing other unfamiliar thoughts to pop into Alicia's mind. Kalinda's ear seems to twitch as she muffles a whimper at one particularly graphic thought. Kalinda stops after a few more licks and tilts her head upwards.

"Please forgive me."

 

THE END


End file.
